Do You Love Me?
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: Set after 5.16 Jews and Chinese Food. Will Lorelai and luke finally get back together after hearing Teyve and Golde's beautiful song?


A/N: Just a random fic from the back of my mind. It's okay, in my opinion.

You know, there are a lot of crap fics out there right now. Especially crap Java Junkie fics and it disgusts me. It makes me remember the gold old days of last summer. Well, please read and enjoy and review, because I love you all and you love me. Lol.

Happens right after 5.15 Jews and Chinese Food.

I don't own the girls or their beautiful boyfriends (though I sure wish I owned Luke!)

Lorelai hurried from the theater, her arms crossed and her steps quick. She was trying to hold her breath to keep the tears from coming.

Just hearing that song about love, standing right next to Luke, was too much. She had noticed that he looked like he wanted to say something, but those damn kids had broke his confidence.

It didn't matter. They were over and she didn't care. She wasn't mad. It was fine. Everything was fine.

But as soon as she sat on a bench not far from the school, she felt herself break.

Nothing was fine. Her life sucked. She felt empty. Who would have thought that she would be the one who was dumped? That she would be the one who wouldn't run away?

She pressed her forehead into her crossed arms on her lap. She held her breath again, more tears threatening.

How could he just stand there and give her that look and not do anything? How could he hear that song, a song that identified with them quite well, and not make a move? Why did she care so much?

Because she loved him.

She realized it now. All of those tears when they broke up, her two day long wallowing, her empty garage, being so close to him in the theatre and yet so completely apart. The way he still let his gaze sweep along her body when they entered the same room. The way his eyes glittered with something unfulfilled.

How could she not have known?

She was in love with Luke. Luke Danes. Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap. And it had taken weeks of a break up to notice it.

She was stupid. She was stupid for not realizing it. For not telling him. For lying to him. For being a horrible girl friend. For messing everything up. For forcing him to go to the wedding. For believing her mother had a heart and a soul. For everything.

It became too hard to hold on any longer, so she let go. The tears cascaded down her cheeks, leaving salty trails behind them. She felt a familiar tightening in her chest; the same she had been getting for the past few weeks. Sobs broke through her throat and she even heard herself croak. Her body shook, her vision went blurry, she suddenly felt cold. Depression was settling in and fast.

She missed him. She missed him almost as much as she missed Rory when her kid left for Yale. She probably missed him more. She had been able to live without Rory. But she hadn't been able to survive without Luke.

God! She was so pathetic! How could she let a man degrade her this much? Just because he didn't want her was no reason to die inside.

He didn't want her... It hurt, thinking he had wanted her for eight years and after only one day, he couldn't stand her. Like she was a plague. She was a parasite, more disgusting than a cockroach.

And then she hated him, too. Just because he made her feel this way. Like no man ever had.

She didn't know someone was approaching until she heard a small intake of breath, like a torn gasp. She jumped to her feet, covering her red and wet face, embarrassed. She rubbed her cheeks guiltily, chuckling nervously. It sounded like she was coughing.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. She was still hiccupping. She brushed off her perfectly clean jacket front and then looked up. She froze. "Luke...I..."

He was staring at her with such pain and remorse that she wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay.

But then she would be lying.

"Were you crying?" Stating the obvious, of course. He always did so when uncomfortable.

At that moment, Lorelai wanted to forget everything about him. His habits, his tendencies, all of their memories. It hurt too much.

"No...I...I'm alright. Don't worry. I'll just...head home."

She turned to go, but he laid a hand on her arm. She stopped and clenched her eyes shut, trying to block the new wave of tears about to envelope her.

"Let me go, Luke. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

He seemed to remember everything about her, too.

"I'm not your responsibility anymore."

He turned her around and squeezed her shoulders with both hands. She opened her eyes cautiously. "Don't say that."

Her look was hurt. "Please, Luke. I can't do this. I can't act like nothing happened. It's too much."

His hands slid up to cup her cheeks. She closed her eyes again and more tears trickled down the smooth slopes. She started trembling.

"Were you having the same thoughts I was in there?"

Lorelai couldn't even shake her head.

He brushed a finger over her lower lip and she shivered.

"We can't do this. We're not together any more."

Luke stepped closer anyway. He pulled her to him, so that her body was barely an inch away. Her eyes slid open, sluggishly, staying as slits.

"Do you love me, Lorelai?"

Her eyes widened and lost their sluggishness. Their blue color was mixing almost turbulently with green.

"What?" she whispered.

"You heard me," he whispered back.

All she could do was stare.

He brought his mouth ever so much closer to hers. Her breathing started to hitch in her throat.

"Because I love you, Lorelai."

If her eyes could get any wider, they did. "You...you love me?"

"How could you not know?"

"Well, with the way things have been going lately..."

Luke shook his head, smiling sadly. "I hate that we're not together. That every night I dream of you and your eyes and your hair and your smell."

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second and then opened again.

"I hate that I can't come into your house just to be there. I hate that no one drinks as much coffee as you at my diner and that my sales have gone down because of it. I hate that I can't touch you. I hate that I can't call you over when I see you down the street."

She leaned into him then.

"I hate that I can't hold you or kiss you. God, Lorelai, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"I've always been here, Luke."

He looked away. "I know...I just...I was too..."

"Scared?" she supplied.

"I guess you could say that," he admitted reluctantly, meeting her gaze again.

Lorelai brushed her nose against his in an almost playful manner. But she was anything but playful. She felt terrified and exhilarated, all at once.

"I love you, too, Luke. And I've never said that to any man before."

"I feel extremely privileged."

"Luke, I missed you, too. Everything about you. I wanted to run into the diner every time I saw you, but I knew I couldn't." She pressed her forehead against his. "How many times can I say it before it gets corny?"

"You can say it as many times as you want."

She felt wonderful. She wished there were words to truly describe all of her love for him. Her heart was soaring. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _God_, do I love you."

"I think that'll do."

She grinned and then frowned. "Does this mean everything's resolved?"

"I don't think so. We still need to talk about some things. Like our future. And our feelings. And our plans. And why we broke up."

She wriggled her nose. "I don't want to talk about that."

"I know."

She let silence settle around them when she remembered something. "Luke, I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Will you please put your boat back in my garage?"

He looked surprised. "What about your alone space?"

"I don't want an alone space."

"Alright. I'll move it first thing tomorrow."

She paused before saying in a much more serious tone, "I have to ask you something else."

"Yes?"

"Will you move in with me?" Her eyes were big and blue and desperate.

"Into your house?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, into a shack outside of Hartford. Yes, my house."

Luke chuckled. "Yes. Of course I'll move in with you."

Again she let quiet surround them. "Luke?"

His eyes were closed in content now. "Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

Without answering, he pressed his lips to hers.

There you go! Please review.


End file.
